Advertisers (including proxies, agents, or other entities acting on behalf of or in the interest of advertisers) compete for user attention. By effective referencing and use of topics of interest in their advertising, advertisers grab attention, build rapport with audiences, and increase brand cachet. For example, in maintaining distinctiveness and relevance, advertisers benefit from, among other things, knowledge of interests and trending interests of their target audiences.
One particular target audience of interest to advertisers is groups of users who are gathered at social events. There is a need for techniques for use in, among other things, providing advertisers and other entities with information relating to users who are gathered for a social event.